Star Trek Enteprise : Invisible eyes
by nightcreature26
Summary: when a superhero is transported to another universe she can never return now she must help her new friends and new home from hostile beings that wish to destroy it. will she succseed? find out.
1. Chapter 1

Star trek Enterprise : invisible eye

Chapter 1 : welcome to the 22nd century.

Violet has been through a lot this past year now she is 15 and is a super hero but today something will happen that will cause her to never see her family again.

But now it's business as usual school has just ended for the day and the girl is going home. She was talking with her friend kari violet had been recently dumped by her boyfriend and now is still rather sad about it.

Later that day she was captured by a villain. "don't worry invisigirl you will be let go shortly." He said. The girl wasn't afraid. "soon I will have enough energy to lay waste to metropolis and then the world will be mine." He cackled the girl sighed. "your monologue needs work." She said. Suddenly the incredibles came through the wall. "invisigirl!" yelled elasta-woman. "I'm ok mom." She said. But her black eye gave it away.

The villain (I don't know what to name him) scowled as they charged at him. He aimed his gun at them and fired the beam struck Violet she screamed as she disappeared.

150 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE (another universe) year : 2151 

NX-01 Enterprise is a new breed of starship that will help the exploration into the unknown. The ship was rather cool it had two warp nacelles on both sides behind the saucer section. On the front of the ship was a deflector dish behind it was a blue glow that made the dish look like it was gold.

FEW HOURS LATER

The engines started up and soon were ready. "the coordinates are off by 2.5 meters." Science officer T,pol said. They fixed it and soon were underway. Later the communications and translator ensign hoshi sato was lying down when she saw a glow form and a scream when the light faded in its place was a young girl. She had a rather nasty wound on her chest. The woman gasped. And went to the coms. "hoshi to bridge." She said. "what is it?" asked archer.

"you need to come down and see this." She said.

Soon archer came and gasped. "how did she get here?" he asked. "help me get her to sickbay." Hoshi said. They carried her to the sickbay were phlox the ship's medic was "who is she?" asked phlox. "we don't know she just appeared in my room." Hoshi said. "put her on the bed over there." He said. Later he was scanning her when he made a surprised. "hmm." He went to the coms. "phlox to bridge you all might need to come down here." He said.

Soon they all were present as phlox began to speak. "well she is ok that wound nearly struck her heart but she will live." He said. "but she is unusual for a human." He said. "see those?" he pointed to the monitor showing brain cells they were disappearing and reappearing. "what is that?" asked archer. "that's this girls brain cells apparently she has something uniqe." Phlox said. "while she is 100% human those brain cells should not be doing that." He said. "what do you mean?" asked hoshi. "well I don't know maybe we can ask her when she wakes up." He said. "when is that?" asked archer. "about an hour." He said. Soon she was beginning to wake up.

"phlox to bridge she's waking up." He said as the girl stirred. Soon they were all at the bed she was at. The girl's eyes opened to reveal a beautiful ocean blue. She groaned. "uhh where am I?" she asked. "you're on enterprise." Archer said. "what? why am I on an aircraft carrier?" she asked. The group looked to each other. "your not on the carrier it's been decommissioned for 100 years." Archer said the girls eyes widen. "WHAT!?" she asked. She looked around. "where am I?" she asked. She looked to the captain. "what do you mean 100 years isn't it 2006?" she asked their eyes widen. "and what happened to my skin it's not supposed to look like this." She said looking at her hands.

"no it's 2151." Archer said. The girl looked to him. "are you saying I'm in the future?" she asked. "time traveling is impossible." Said T'pol. The girl glared at them. "what did you do to me?" she asked she jumped off the bed in a backflip surprising them. To their shock the girl turned invisible. Suddenly the captain was punched he saw the girl reappear. "what did you do?" she asked. "what do you mean?" he asked. Suddenly she was stunned by T'pol the girl fell over the group glared at her. "that was unnecessary." Tucker said. "she was attacking him." She justified her action. "she was obviously frightened by what happened." Archer said.

"she is possibly a suliban." T'pol said. "as I have said before her DNA is 100% human." Phlox said. "also she seems to be different." The doctor said. "her skin is not from our universe." He said. "so you are saying that she is from a different universe where it is 2006?" asked archer. "hmm good possibility would explain why she said her skin was different probably her skin texture was different in that universe." Phlox said. The girl stirred and glared at T'pol. "I don't like you I don't even know you and I already don't like you." The girl said.

The girl calmed down. "can we ask a few questions?" asked archer. The girl nodded. "first what's your name?" he asked. "Violet parr." She said. "where am i?" she asked. The captain explained everything the best he could. "so I am in another universe." She said. "I don't think we can get you back." He said sadly. "I am sorry." He said the girl nodded but archer could tell she was ready to cry. "archer to hoshi." He said. "yes archer?" said hoshi on the com. "I need you to watch violet she has been through a lot." He said. "why me?" she asked. :because she landed in your room." He said.

A few minutes later violet saw sato coming towards her. "hello I'm ensign sato." She said. "violet parr." The girl said. The woman led violet to her room. "I hope you don't mind the cramp corners." She said. "it's ok." Violet said. "I like your eyes." Sato said. "thanks." The girl said. "bet a lot of guys went after you." Sato said the girl shook her head. "no I wasn't really a looker I may have the body of a model but I was never comfortable wearing things that would show it." Violet said. The ensign nodded. "I know how that feels." She said. "so how did you turn invisible?" asked sato. "well since I'm not in my universe its ok to tell." She said. "I am a super hero." Violet said. "really?" asked sato who believed it.

Suddenly the ship shook. "hoshi to bridge what was that?" she asked. "suliban are attacking." Archer said. The two went to the bridge. "our weapons aren't doing anything." Malcom the ships armory officer said. "there targeting our warp core!" yelled Malcom. The two gasped as the vessel was about to finish off enterprise.

"I have no choice." Violet said. Just as the suliban opened fire a purple violet sphere circled the entire ship the laser bounced off. The whole bridge gasped they turned to violet who had her arms out. The ship fired again. The laser bounced off the shield again the strain and stress was too much blood was dripping down violet's nose. "THAT'S IT!" violet shrieked she glared at the ship with fury that scared the bridge's crew as she put a force field around the suliban cruiser the crew watched violet clench her fist and looked back at the suliban ship the vessel suddenly got crushed into the size of a golf ball. The girl pushed the now completely crushed ship away. The girl was panting. "ow." The girl whimpered as she collapsed onto the ground.

 **And this was star trek enterprise : invisible eyes. Hope you've enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek Enterprise : invisible eyes.

Chapter 2 : flight controller Violet

It has been a few hours since the suliban attack and the crew was watching violet sleeping form. "what the hell just happened?" asked tucker looking at the girl. "like I said she has something uniqe her brain cells are coated by the same stuff that allows a suliban to turn invisible." He said. "so she is suliban?" asked archer. "no the coating I have named it cloaking is completely naturel she was born with it." Phlox said. "well Violet told me that she was a super hero in her universe maybe her parents were to." Sato said. "very good possibility." Said phlox. "it would be best to keep her in the brig until further notice." T'pol said. The rest stared at her. "why?" asked tucker. "she cannot be trusted maybe she is lying." The Vulcan said.

"we aren't going to lock her in the brig she is scared enough as it is and you saw what she did to that suliban ship would you want her mad enough that she would do the same to us?" asked archer. "that's what I meant." T'pol said. "I don't think it is a good idea." Said phlox. "she is a juvenile of the human species it wouldn't do any good." Phlox said. "how old is she?" asked sato. "well given the fact that she is in the middle of her growing stage that would put her at age 15." Phlox said.

archer glared at T'pol. "so you would want a 15 year old girl locked in the brig like a common prisoner?" asked archer. "she has the same cloaking a suliban would have." T'pol said unknowing the girl was awake and was hearing everything. "it's the best thing to do now we don't know what her goal is." The Vulcan said. "what about that force field?" asked Malcom. "if she hadn't put that up we wouldn't be here." He said. "I think we owe her." He said. "I am saying to put her in the brig because if she losses her temper or turns against us she could easily destroy enterprise." T'pol said. They heard a clang and saw a crouched outfit near the corner. "violet we know you're there." Archer said. The girl reappeared her body was sitting away but her head was looking at them her lips slightly parted to reveal her teeth. Her wide eye's were staring right at them.

They could see fear in her eyes. They winced. "we're not gonna put you in the brig." Archer said. The girl shivered. "that's the last thing I was told before I got shot and landed in this universe." She said. "we are not putting you in the brig." He said again. "how do I know you're not gonna hurt me or even kill me?" she asked. "we owe you. You saved our lives." He said. That lifted her up a little. Archer had a second idea that might work but she is a little too young. "we are gonna do a meeting ok." He said she nodded. Still on the floor. They were discussing it. "isn't she to young?" asked travis.

"well I assigned for starfleet when I was 16 so 15 is close enough." Archer said.

They came back the girl was now sitting on the bed as phlox was helping her. "we want to give you something or rather a proposition." He said the girl still looked at him. "we have agreed to have you as a member for star fleet." He said. The girls eyes widen. "your asking me?" she said. "aint I a little to young?" She asked. "we were all young when we joined Starfleet." Archer said he held his hand out the girl sat and thought before coming to a decision. "I will." She said and shook his and for the first time gave them a warm smile. "welcome aboard." He said. "thank you captain." She said he smiled to.

The girl had been assigned to be the ships flight controller. She was given the standard Starfleet outfit. She tried it on it revealed her curves but not badly she thought she looked rather cute in it. "wow." She said.

She heard her doorbell ring. "come in!" she said. In came sato the woman looked at the girl in the outfit she looked rather cute in it and was surprised that the girl probably had more curves than T'pol. "wow you look like a pilot already." She said. "you know how to drive a starship?" asked sato. "I once was assigned to drive a space shuttle." Violet said. "hmm a little bit the same only on a bigger scale." Sato said. "where is the control?" asked violet.

The woman took her to the bridge and showed her the controls. "wow it looks like the same throttle a jet would have." She said the seat would allow her to pull the control panel across. "the two smaller ones are the bow and stern thrusters." Sato said. "and those are actual jet throttles we just recycle old things." Sato said. "thought it was going to be more complicated." The girl said.

Archer came onto the bridge. "ok violet I want you to try and drive the ship nice and steady." He said. The girl moved the throttle and tilted the ship a little suddenly she sneezed and caused the ship to do a loop they looked at the girl. "sorry." She said. "bless you." Archer said. Soon the girl had finished the training simulation. (did you really think she was driving the ship?) "ok enough training." He said.

The next day violet was driving the actual ship. She was doing surprisingly good. "if there is another enemy I will try and put up a shield." She said. "ok." Archer said. "ok see that asteroid reed?" asked archer. "try and fire a torpedo." He said the girl smirked. she saw that the ships aiming was off. She quickly moved the ship and the torpedo hit the asteroid suddenly a giant explosion came from the asteroid. "whoa." Said Malcom. "sensors detect neutron and uranium deposits from the explosion." T'pol said who was slightly surprised. "a nuclear tipped torpedo?" asked archer. "this ship doesn't have a torpedo like that." Malcom said.

Archer noticed violet smirking at the screen. "um violet what's with the smirk it's kinda freaky." Tavis said. Archer and Malcom looked at the explosion and violets smirking face. They put two and two together and widen their eyes. "what did you do to the torpedoes?" asked Malcom. The girl gave off a dark playful chuckle "gave them a little upgrade you can now switch between normal torpedoes and nuclear tipped though I advise using those for intense situations." She said. "nuclear tipped?" asked archer. She nodded. "but like I said use them for intense situations." She said. They nodded. "you know vi you impress me." Archer said. "your parents must have been proud." He added the girl blushed. "how did you put nuclear tips on the torpedoes.

"you didn't know that the ship has nuclear power?" asked the girl. "there is a secret compartment underneath the anti-matter compartment they probably forgot to tell you maybe if the anti-matter engine stops the ship will use the uranium there is enough to power this ship for 200 years it's a little less powerful but you can still go warp 4.5." she said.

"also I saw a switch that can take some of it and put it into the torpedoes." She said. "where?" asked Malcom she pointed to a button but didn't have a name. she rubbed the grime and the words "nuclear tipped torpedoes" was above the button. "ok you are a good weapons and pilot." Said Malcom impressed. "this girl would have been a good star fleet officer." Archer thought. "you know for a 15 year old girl you sure are smart." Sato said. "also I increased the phaser cannon damage by 30% might be enough to penetrate their shields." She said. "one last thing." The girl said they all even T'pol moved closer. "this ship now has shield's." she said with a beaming smile.

 **And this was chapter 2 hope you've enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Star Trek Enterprise : Invisible eyes

Chapter 3 : shockwave

It has been a few weeks since Violet has been on enterprise now they are going to the paragon colony. "this should take a bit longer than usual." Malcom said. "wouldn't be very polite to ignite their atmosphere." Archer said violet smiled from the enteprise. "yea pretty bad thought." She said on the com. The three guys snicker.

"when are you supposed to close the plasma ducts?" archer asked the planets atmosphere can be ignited by ionized plasma. "the protocol said 50 kilometers but to be on the safe side I'm going lock them off at about 75." He said suddenly a violent explosion rocked the shuttle. Both the shuttle and enterprise saw in horror as the entire atmosphere ignited and within seconds incinerate all life on the planet. "my god." Violet murmured as the scorched planet came up on screen.

LATER

They were all in the sickbay. "I closed both plasma ducts I'm certain of it." Malcom said. "you sure there's nothing left?" asked archer. Both violet and sato sighed. "we could see the colony in full magnification, sir the ground was scorched at least 100 kilometers in every direction." Sato said stressed. Archer was still wondering if it was the plasma ducts were not fully closed.

"could one of the dampeners be malfunctioned?" he asked. "I close both ducts any kind of malfunction would have triggered an alarm two alarms! There backups that prevent these kinds of accidents the ducts were closed." Malcom was close to tears. "guys this is no time to be placing blames." Violet said. "Violet is right a thorough investigation should explain what happened." T'pol said. "how is he?" asked T'pol. "mild concussion but he should be fine." He said even phlox was shaken by this terrible tragedy.

"have you tried hailing the colony?" archer asked. "there has to be someone down there." He said. Both violet and sato sigh. "sir, I tried to explain there is nothing left no buildings, no trees, no people." She said. "the explosion also triggered volcanism and moltenized the planet the only thing that is down there is superheated bedrock." Violet said. "that's impossible there were over 3,600 colonists." Archer said dismayed.

"get me admiral forest this is not going to be fun." He muttered.

Soon he came out. "violet?" he asked she sighed. "I got it." Travis said. And she walked into the room a few seconds later. "THEY WHAT!?" she shrieked they all flinched. "what do you mean lock me away?" she asked.

"not by ambassador soval but the high command on Vulcan." Archer said. "there saying I stole their technology?" she asked. "they don't know you can make them." He said. "and they think you are a suliban." Archer said. "I don't even know what they look like." She said. "I'm going to my room." She said. As she walked out the door a light on the bridge shattered. "you don't wanna know." Archer said to the others. Later the girl was sitting alone with a very angry look on her face. "damn stupid Vulcans." She muttered. The other crew members know to stay away.

Later she was in her room in a black tank top and shorts her doorbell rang. She sighed. "come in." she said and T'pol entered. "I don't agree with what the Vulcan command is saying." She said. "charming." Violet said while playing with a force ball. "I'm just sick and tired of always being the one that gets into trouble." The girl said. "you said you get into trouble why?" asked T'pol. Violet sighed. "on my world I was the least favorable super hero." She said. "how come?" asked T'pol. "well force field and invisibility are considered a defense so not the kind of awesome super power my parents even my brother stated that I helped but the press and those who wanted pictures always told me to get out of the picture." She said. "one even said that I am the most useless super hero ever." Violet said close to tears.

"why would they say that?" asked T'pol slightly surprised that they would consider violet an obsolete super hero.

"well I have invisibility and force field a lot of them consider those useless super powers. I once went up to a new reporter when he told me to get out of the shot cause I was a useless low grade super hero I snapped and grabbed him by the collar and said. "it's because of me that the incredibles live if I didn't have these powers they would die." I told him. "then I threw him into a car." Violet said. "I inherit some of my dad's strength and actually threw him into a car." She said. T'pol couldn't help but be a bit amused that this small teenager threw a grown man into a car.

"he deserved it?" asked T'pol. The girl looked at her. "what would you do?" she asked. T'pol said nothing.

"after that I was severely shunned for it." Violet said. "most reporters had to be threatened by my dad to have me in the pictures." She said. "well I am no longer in that universe and I can't go back." She said sadly. "when I was shot I thought I was going to die." She said. "I think humans have a saying "fate brings us here for a reason." She said. The girl looked at the Vulcan. "you are right about that." She said. The girl yawned. "I suggest going to bed." T'pol said the girl nodded.

NEXT MORNING.

Archer had all senior staff and explained they were going back to the colony they weren't the ones who destroyed the colony. He had them make a beacon. Soon they were back at the colony and went to a nearby moon. "activate the beacon." He said. To the there shock there was a cloaked suliban cruiser. "wow." Violet said. "there charging weapons." Malcom warned. "now." He said and they fired the phaser cannon at the vessel it destroyed the cloaking generator as well as the weapon systems. "Violet come with me." He said she nodded.

They went down to the vessel to take something from them. Once they were inside the vessel trip held out a stun grenade. "it's a three second delay." He said they opened the door and he threw it into the hall the grenade exploded and three suliban reappeared. In front of them was two suliban suddenly they were struck in the neck and fell violet reappeared. "what?" she asked. "well didn't expect you to do that." Tucker said.

They walked down a hallway when they were suddenly fired upon by the suliban. "so these are suliban?" Violet asked. "yep." Tucker said as they shot at them. They ran and shot at the suliban and soon they were at the bridge. An explosion shook them. Archer went up to a panel and typed in something. "which one?" asked T'pol. He looked more. "here." He said and went to another panel and soon opened it and took three disc's out of it. "go." He said and they ran back to the shuttle. "captain there all around us." T'pol said. "archer to reed." He spoke into the com. "go ahead." Malcom said. "we need some help here." Archer said. "I see them." He said. "you better take cover." He warned the four felt the ship shook as the enterprise fired at it. The explosion collapsed the hall the suliban were in crushing them or trapping them. Archer stood up and looked around. He saw no suliban. "go." He said and made it to the shuttle pod. They closed a door just as a suliban ran into it they heard a clang and moaning. "that's gonna hurt." Violet commented. They got into the shuttle just as the suliban broke through the door. They attempted to brake into the pod. "I can't release the docking clamps." Tucker said. "let me try." Violet said. "it's to dangerous for you." Tucker said then noticed the bone chilling venomous glare she gave him. "ok." He said and she sat in. "hold on to your butts." She warned as she fired the thrusters at max power.

The shuttle broke away from the vessel as a few suliban fell off and to their deaths cause they were on the pod. "archer to mayweather." He said. "we see you captain." Travis said on the com. "set a couse back to the Vulcan ship "go to warp four as soon as we board." He said. Once they were in the bay Violet grabbed tucker by the collar and with the same glare said. "don't ever say it's to dangerous for me understand?" she asked he nodded. "yes mam." He peeped. "good." He said. "Violet have our shields ready." Archer said she nodded. She sat next to travis and put her hand on the panel she still has to use her mind to make one but it doesn't harm her too much. "you sure it's a good idea for you to make the shield?" asked travis. "travis I will not allow everyone to die." She said. "but isn't too much bad for you?" he asked she nodded. "if too much pressure or stress is put on it I can get a seizure or worst death." She said. "has it happened before?" he asked. She nodded.

"once." She said. "but that was two years ago." She said. "what happened?" asked sato. Violet sighed. "few years ago a robot attacked my city it had me and my brother dash pinned." She said. "I wouldn't let it kill my brother so I created a shield around me and him." She said. "the robot tried using its tendrils to smash it." She said. "then it used its entire bodyweight on my shield it even smashed into my head." Violet said. "it was momentarily but those few seconds were unbelievably painful my heart stopped beating for a few seconds it was so painful I can't even describe it." She said. "my father saved me and dash.

"so the robot put enough blunt force to stun you and give you a temporary heart attack?" asked T'pol. She nodded. "I never told my parents." She said.

"but there are things I cant control." Violet said. "such as?" asked sato. "well my temper I got that from my dad sometimes when I use my powers I even inherit my mother's flexibility." She said.

LATER

Archer soon entered the bridge he looked around and looked at Malcom. "I took the liberty of asking commander tucker to join us." He said. "what's the problem?" archer asked. "we're having trouble balancing the warp field." He said. This caused archer to get a little nervous. He went to his chair and looked at the warp field. "looks ok to me." He said. "it's odd." Malcom said. "it'll be stable for one moment and then, for no reason it'll go slightly out of alignment." Malcom said. Now archer was worried. Tucker then entered. "what are you guys doing to my engines?" he asked.

"the auto-stabilizers aren't functioning properly." T'pol said. Tucker went to a screen. "the computer ran its last diagnostic on them less than ten minutes ago." Tucker said looking at it. "they look fine." He said. "well there not we've had to realign the field a dozen times over the last hour." Malcom said. They all realized something was not right. Archer looked at Malcom. "load torpedoes. And stand by all weapons." Archer said. Malcom nodded. "violet ready the shield." He said she nodded. "deploy the beacons travis." Archer said to him he nodded and activated them. "modify the viewscreen and aim the beacons aft." Archer said. They did. To their shock six suliban spheres were chasing them. "swing them down slowly." He said. Again six more were below the Enterprise. "looks like were in a swarm of cloaked bees." Tucker commented. "charge the phase cannons." Archer said to Malcom. "were being hailed." Sato said.

Archer walked a little. "put it through." He said. And a suliban appeared on the screen. "I wouldn't advise using your weapons, Johnathan." He warned. "perhaps if we decloak, you'll understand why." He said. The suliban pressed a button and all of the spheres decloaked there were dozens of them surrounding the ship. "Malcom?" He asked. "they're all armed with high-yield particle weapons, sir." He said. "how many can you take out?" archer asked. "before they open fire? Not enough sir." He said. Archer looked to sato and nodded she put the suliban back on screen. "one of my ships is approaching your starboard docking port." He said. "I'd like you to board it immediately." He said.

Archer looked at crew around him then back at the suliban. "what do you want with me?" he asked. "you have five minutes." The suliban warned. "if you don't comply I have permission to destroy enterprise." He added. "violet?" he asked. "it would be too much stress for me and the shield but I'll try to hold it up." She said. He looked back at the suliban. "how do I know you won't destroy enterprise either way?" he asked. "you have my word, captain." The suliban said. "and you have also four and a half minutes left." He added. He looked at Violet. "violet I want you to deactivate the shield." He said. "but captain, if I do we will be defenseless." She warned. "it's ok." He said. She pressed a button shields deactivated." She said.

Archer looked at T'pol. "I'm placing you in command I advise you to maintain present course and speed." He said. "I don't know what's going to happen… but try and keep an open mind." He said. "especially when it comes to things the Vulcan science doctorate says you are… impossible." He added. "I'll try." She said. "also Violet I want you to stay invisible when they arrive. I don't think it's the right time they know use it as a last resort." He said. She nodded. "yes sir." She said. "captain, this is crazy." Tucker said. "T'pol's in command now, trip. Do whatever you can to help her." He said. Tucker nodded. "that goes for all of you." Archer said. He was just about to walk into the elevator when he looked at sato. "keep an eye on porthos would you?" he asked. She slightly smiled as he left. "remember no cheese." He said. As he entered the elevator and the doors closed.

Soon the hailing alarm went off. The suliban looked impatient. "your captain's playing a very dangerous game, sub-commander." He warned. "game?" asked T'pol. "he has thirty seconds left. Did he think I wasn't serious?" he asked. Tucker looked surprised. "the turbolift's on E deck. It's empty." He said. "what?" Violet asked. "where is he?" T'pol wondered out loud. "I'm not reading his bio-signs. He must be on the suliban ship." He said. They all looked puzzled. Then sato put the suliban commander back onscreen. "captain archer is no longer aboard enterprise." T'pol said. "perhaps you should check with the vessel you sent for him." Violets voice said. "I thought he was smarter than that." The suliban said. "he could've saved all your lives. What a waste." He sneered. He disappeared. "the docked ship is moving away." Travis said. "there targeting our warp core. There all targeting our warp core." Malcom warned. "no." Violet said. She went back to her seat and activated the shield. "I don't care if I'm killed I will hold the shield as long as I can." She said.

They all looked uncertain.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **And this was shockwave part one second one coming up soon see ya.**


End file.
